


Wrong Number

by iarryistylinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cute, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage, Smut, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, might be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iarryistylinson/pseuds/iarryistylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a lot of wrong calls, but there is always that one that leads you to a lot of things like love, sex and maybe marriage. </p>
<p>Or an AU where Louis gets a wrong call from Harry and because of Louis' curiosity to know about Harry, a lot of things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying! Please support! If you like it give kudos! I hope you will like it!

[Home, at 4:15 am]

*Unknown number Calling....* 

Louis: (waking up, but still half sleeping, grabbing the phone from the bedside table and answering without checking the caller ID) Hello!

Harry: (Stroking his penis in a rapid motion, almost close to cumming) Yeah continue babe... Tell me what you were saying while chatting- I wanna hear you say it -Uh Fuck I am close- I so badly wanna fuck you right no-

Louis: (fully awake now, shocked) What the fuck? Who is this? (Pulls the phone from the ear, Checks the caller ID, unknown number) And what the fuck are you saying?'

*silence* 

Harry: (Realising he called the wrong number, but still releasing his orgasm, one of the best)

A moment later...

Louis: (checking the phone if the person is still there) Hello! You-

Harry: Omg I am so sorry! (Embarrassed) I was calling one of my friend and I got a number wrong while dialling. 

Louis: (turning the lamp on to check the time, stressed because two more hours for work) Friend?? You say these things to a friend? How Disgusting.. 

Harry: Alright! Fuck buddy.. And I got a number wrong and I called you. 

Louis: Don't you save their number?

Harry: (Annoyed) Why are you asking so many questions? (Grabbing a towel to wipe the cum off) I said I am sorry.' 

Louis: Just wanted to know. That's all. 

Harry: (sighing) Alright I was texting a boy-'

Louis: (not realising he is annoying the other lad) You mean sexting a boy!' 

Harry: (Annoyed and done) I am done bye! 

*beep beep beep* 

Harry hung up on Louis. 

Louis felt bad for being rude to the boy and he calls again to apologise.

Harry: Gosh I said I am sorry! It was just a mistake. I will never call you again.

Louis: (scratching the side of his neck) No no it's not about that. I am sorry for-I shouldn't have talked to you like that. 

Harry: (confused) Um it's alright? 

 

Louis: So..

 

Harry: (more confused) So? 

Louis: (Don't know what to say) Did you-Uhm you know- did you cu- (fake coughing, blushing) uhm cum? 

Harry: (smirking) Why? You wanna help me? (Already turned on) My cock is getting hard for you again!

Louis: (gasping) Jesus! What the fuck? I just felt bad for ruining your- I was just being nice and you-You are such a perv. What if you are an-  
(gasping louder than before) What if you are an ugly old man? (Ranting now) What if-

Harry: (cutting him off) I am twenty-two. 

Louis: Oh you are- (clearing throat) you are younger than me! (Squinting his eyes, not believing) What if you are lying? 

*beep beep beep* 

Louis: (cursing under his breath) You little piece of shit!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Another update as promised!

Part 2

[At Louis' work place, Pizza Restaurant, at 1:10 pm, break time]

Niall: (throwing his apron at Louis, startling him from his nap) 

Louis: (groaning) Fuck off Nigel! (mumbling) I didn't get to sleep properly last night.

 

Niall: (sitting beside Louis, ruffling his hair) So after two years of sexual frustration, you finally got laid huh? 

Louis: (looking at Niall now who is stuffing his mouth with a slice of pizza) Firstly, I wasn't sexually frustrated. Secondly, it was a wrong number which kept me up all night. Now if you'll excuse me- (yawning) -I am going to take a nap before my shift starts. 

*a moment later*

Niall: So what did she say? (holding another slice of pizza) 

Louis: (annoyed) What did who say? 

Niall: The 'wrong number' person? 

Louis: It was a 'He'. And he was (coughing) You know- (blushing) He was um (coughing again) getting himself off. If you wanna know what he said- uhm he- he said he wanna put his dick up-

Niall: (choking on his pizza) Stop right there! (Almost screaming) My holy ears! Someone sprinkle holy water in my ears! 

Louis: (glaring) Really Niall! You are over reacting right now. Last time I remember you were watching gay porn with me and I don't remember you complaining.

Niall: Yeah yeah whatever! (After awhile) So- (Taking a sip from his orange juice) is that guy from our town? What is his name? 

Louis: For god sake Niall, it was just a wrong call! Why would I ask his name and where he lives?

Niall: (patting his back) And this is why you have got blue balls? (Talking to Louis' dick) Are you alright there buddy? (To Louis) After two years-

Louis: (Hands crossed across his chest,annoyed) Will you stop saying that?

Niall: Alright! Let me get this straight- YOU, Louis Tomlinson need to forget your past relationship and move on. I don't know what really happened in your past but YOU need to get laid and today you are going to a club after your work and taking a chick home and fuck him or her until your balls sing 'Hellelujah'.

Louis: (still glaring) Why are you so concerned about me getting laid? 

Niall: (giving up) Whatever! (Stands to leave) I just want you to be happy that's all! (Leaves the room) 

Louis: (Sighing, realising Niall is right) I hate you for being right all the time Niall! (Talking to himself, checks his phone log from last night, saves the call as 'Wrong number') But I am not going to a club to get someone, I have other plans in my mind. (Grinning) 

 

Part 2 {Scene 2} 

[Home, on bed at 9:30 pm, Deciding whether to call the wrong number or not] 

Louis: (to himself) Reasons why I should call him- He has got a sexy voice and...and... (thinking) that's the only reason why I should call! Reasons why I shouldn't call him- One, He is a stranger, Two, he might be an old man, Three, he is horny all the time. (Rubbing his face in frustration) Oh man! There are more negatives than positive here. (Finally making up his mind, grabs his phone from the bedside table, scrolls through his call log and presses call to 'wrong number')

*Three rings later*

Harry: Hello?

Louis: (choking on his breath) H-Hello! (fidgeting with his shirt) I am- you know- I am the person you called last night while you were- (coughing, blushing) while you were wanking.

Harry: (confused) Yeah I can see that. And?

Louis: And... 

Harry: (sleepy) What's wrong?

Louis: (searching for words to say) I-I felt bad for being rude to you last night. (Confident) I called you to apologise and I am sorry! 

Harry: I told you, it's alright! Is that why you called? 

Louis: No no there is one more thing I wanna say!

Harry: (eager) What is it? You wanna-

Louis: (cuts him off before he says anything dirty) What's your name? 

Harry: (dry) Oh, oh, um.. (smiling) My name's Harry, Harry Styles. 

Louis: (giddy) Harold! And my name's Louis, Louis Tomlinson.

Harry and Louis: (together) Nice to meet you! (chuckling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little boring now, but I promise it'll get better! Love you all! Comment and leave kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love ya'll! Next update on Monday!


End file.
